The complexity of business software architectures, such as for example enterprise resource planning (ERP) systems, can present substantial challenges to users and can be a serious obstacle to widespread operative use of process models in the software landscape. A wealth of highly technical process modeling notations (e.g. business process modeling notation (BPMN) editors and process engines, enhanced process chains (EPC), modeling hierarchies built on these or similar model types, etc.) is currently available for use in technical systems. However, these types of resources are typically difficult for a non-technical user to understand and use. While numerous non-technical tools exist for depicting high-level processes (e.g. drawing, mind-map, or presentation tools, or the like), such tools typically lack any operative connection with the underlying transactional data relating to specific instances of business scenarios or business processes in a business software architecture and therefore can provide only a picture of an idealized concept of a business scenario or business process.
Typical, day-to-day business users do not know and do not generally wish to learn the syntax of BPMN or similar notations just to be able to match their business needs with the features and capabilities of a business software solution. Notations like BPMN or EPC are generally addressed to a more technical audience and can be seen as powerful graphical programming languages that by their very nature are detail rich. For scenario or process modelers, it can be difficult to simplify a business scenario or business process model to a suitable abstraction level and to include only a necessary level of information. In real world organizations, business users have specific roles within the organization, i.e. they work as accountants, project managers, sales representatives etc. Therefore, business scenario or business process navigation and visualization tools are advantageously relevant for a specific target role. Business scenario or business process models of an organization can be integrated by nature. For example, sales processes trigger fulfilling, and fulfilling triggers accounting. Business users can have a need to understand, discuss, and adapt the transition points between end-to-end scenario or process chains in the software.